Emosi
by petrichorian
Summary: Ada perasaan-perasaan yang tak bisa didefinisikan dengan kalimat, emosi yang sampai sekarang masih jadi misteri. Ada ikatan yang tak pernah diberi nama, bersembunyi di balik bayangan tanpa pernah diungkapkan. Ada pula pria itu dan dirinya, yang sama seperti dulu, terjebak dalam hal kompleks bernama cinta. BL, KaneKasen (Izuminokami Kanesada x Kasen Kanesada).


_Petrichorian presents..._

 ** _'Emosi'_**

 _a Touken Ranbu fanfiction_

 ** _Touken Ranbu_ © DMM/Nitroplus**

 **Touken Ranbu and all of its character are not mine.**

Warning: **boys love** (Izuminokami Kanesada x Kasen Kanesada)

Dibuat untuk event 'Vorfreude', untuk prompt dari Delia-san tercinta. Semoga suka!

* * *

 ** _I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,_**

 ** _or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off._**

 ** _I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,_**

 ** _in secret, between the shadow and the soul._ **

**– Pablo Neruda**

* * *

Orang idiot dan waras itu hanya berbeda tipis, katanya.

Dipisahkan oleh segaris benang kewarasan yang dapat putus kapan saja. Kau tak bisa mengontrolnya, tak bisa menghitungnya seperti ilmu-ilmu alam pasti yang dideskripsikan dengan angka.

Di sisi lain, kebodohan-kebodohan itulah yang menjadikan manusia sebagai makhluk paling fana di dunia ini. Memisahkan spesiesnya dengan batas tegas dengan spesies lain. Diartikan hanya dengan satu kata, emosi.

Sayangnya, ia, Izuminokami Kanesada yang terkenal itu, sama sekali tak tahu di mana dirinya digolongkan. Apakah manusia hidup yang bernafas seperti Aruji-nya, seperti Hijikata Toushizo, atau sekadar benda mati seperti tokoh-tokoh fiksi dalam cerita.

Yang pasti, menurutnya ia sedang jatuh cinta.

Emosi asing yang tak punya definisi pasti. Kanesada hanya pernah mendengar istilah itu dalam buku-buku yang _aruji_ -nya baca. Jantung yang berdebar (itu kalau jantungnya benar-benar berdebar), wajah yang memerah, kupu-kupu yang seperti terbang di perutmu, juga hal-hal semu lainnya.

Kanesada tidak sepenuhnya mengalami hal-hal tersebut. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam rongga dadanya yang serasa aneh saat ia bertemu cintanya. Rasa ingin dilihat, rasa ingin disapa, rasa ingin dipuji, _rasa ingin memiliki_.

Kasen Kanesada.

Si pria berambut ungu yang menarik perhatiannya selama ini. Sama-sama dibuat oleh tangan-tangan lincah keluarga Kanesada. Dibakar dan ditempa jauh sebelum dirinya dibuat. Tapi mencintainya sama sekali tak seperti mencintai orang yang lebih tua.

Kasen tidak dapat disetarakan dengan waktu. Ada elegansi dalam setiap gerakannya yang sedikit lain, berbeda dengan elegansi pedang-pedang lain yang terkenal. Seakan, apa yang ada dalam dirinya saat ini akan terus ada selama pedang tempat rohnya tinggal baik-baik saja, tidak rusak maupun patah.

Ia abadi. Abadi dalam hatinya sendiri, maupun di atas dunia yang tak pernah berhenti.

"Kane-san, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kepala seorang anak laki-laki muncul di pintu, memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung.

 _Ah, Kunihiro itu lagi._

"Kau mau membantuku, Kunihiro?" Kanesada tersenyum dengan tak sungguh-sungguh, memamerkan deretan giginya. Ia tak tahu harus menganggap _wakizashi_ yang sedang memperhatikannya ini sebagai apa.

"Tentu saja, Kane-san! Aku kan asistenmu!" dengan kecepatan tinggi, Horikawa Kunihiro berpindah tempat, mengambil posisi di sebelah Kanesada yang sedang berdiri di dapur.

 _Dia mulai lagi._

Tentu saja memiliki asisten itu sangat membantu, tapi agak sedikit kikuk kalau asistenmu menganggap dirinya begitu tanpa kau minta.

 _Ya sudahlah, yang penting pekerjaanku selesai._

"Kane-san, sebenarnya kita sedang membuat apa? Mengapa ada benda-benda- _lengket dan membuat sela jariku merapat—_ ah, dan apa benda kecil ini?"

"Kita sedang membuat _coklat_ , Horikawa Kunihiro." Kanesada menjelaskan, menekankan suaranya pada istilah asing yang baru ia dengar. Jemarinya yang sibuk sesekali berpindah ke lengan pakaian yang dipakainya, berhati-hati jangan sampai cairan coklat itu mengenainya.

" _Coklat_? Jangan-jangan ini sesuatu yang dibawa Aruji dari dunianya, benar begitu, Kane-san?"

Kanesada mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum. "Aruji-sama diam-diam membawa benda ini dari dunianya. Perlu didoakan terlebih dahulu, sepertinya."

"Didoakan?"

"Agar tidak hilang ketika masuk ke dunia ini,"

Kunihiro mengangguk-ngangguk, "aku kadang penasaran, seperti apa dunia Aruji-sama itu,"

"Di dunia itu, kita hanya sebuah pedang." Kanesada bergumam.

 _Dan Hijikata-sama sudah bersemayam beberapa meter di bawah tanah._

Kunihiro tak berbicara lagi. _Wakizashi_ itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pekerjaan di depannya. Jemarinya dengan cepat memasukkan kacang-kacang itu (setidaknya ada satu benda di depannya yang terlihat familiar) pada cairan bernama coklat yang mengental dalam cetakan.

"Aruji-sama bilang, orang-orang memberikan coklat saat mereka menyayangi orang lain." Kanesada tiba-tiba berujar, sedikit merasa bersalah telah membuat anak itu terdiam begitu lama.

"Eh?"

Kunihiro berbalik memandanginya.

"Rencananya, aku akan membagikannya untuk yang lain."

"Apa aku juga akan dapat coklat darimu, Kane-san?!" Kunihiro tersenyum lebar, seperti ada kobaran api dalam matanya.

"Tentu saja,"

"Aku kira kau hanya akan memberikannya pada Kasen Kanesada!"

 _Itu urusan lain, coklat untuk Kasen akan aku buat lebih besar. Lalu akan ada tambah—sebentar, mengapa Kunihiro—_

"Kasen? Mengapa kau tah—tidak, apa yang membuatmu bilang begitu?

Kunihiro menyeringai. "Semua penghuni di sini tahu kau menyimpan perasaan untuknya, Kane-san?"

 _Apa?!_

Jemarinya seketika berhenti.

"Semua... orang..."

"Eh? Kau tidak menyadarinya? Gerak-gerikmu itu terbaca sekali, Kane-san!"

"Gerak-gerik?" Kanesada memandangi Kunihiro dengan ekspresi menyeramkan.

"Umm, untuk lebih jelasnya, Tsurumaru-san bilang kalau kau ini seperti seorang... idiot."

 _Idiot?!_

Kanesada tertohok, tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Apakah ini juga alasannya kau tak ikut ke medan perang hari ini?"

Pemuda berambut panjang itu menggeleng kikuk.

"Tidak, Aruji-sama memfokuskan latihan untuk pedang-pedang lain yang baru saja datang kesini. Mereka tak akan dapat pengalaman baru kalau pedang terampil sepertiku ikut."

 _Meskipun aku memang meminta Aruji-sama untuk menggantikanku dengan Ookurikara untuk ekspedisi hari ini._

"Apakah... Kasen juga tahu aku menyukainya?" Kanesada bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Hmm..." Kunihiro terlihat berpikir untuk sesaat, "sepertinya ia tahu."

 _Sial!_ _Mana mungkin aku bisa memberikannya coklat dengan santai seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa?!_

"Eh, Kane-san, apa yang sedang kau―hei! Kane-san, kau mau meninggalkanku sendirian dengan coklat-coklat ini?! Hei!"

 _Rencanaku berantakan!_

* * *

Cinta.

Definisi emosi itu berubah drastis bagi Izuminokami bukan lagi sesuatu yang indah dan tak bercela, bukan sesuatu yang selalu memberikan hasil positif.

Cinta bisa membuat orang jadi idiot.

Mungkin mereka tahu, dari setiap permintaannya pada Aruji-sama untuk dipindahkan ke kelompok dua. Hanya karena Kasen adalah pedang paling berpengalaman disitu dan Kanesada takut musuh-musuh mereka lebih tertarik menjadikannya sasaran. Dari setiap candaan-candaan yang ia pelajari dari _rakugo_ paling populer, hanya untuk membuat Kasen tersenyum.

Coklat di tangannya terasa seperti beban berat. Ia sudah memberikan coklat-coklat lainnya pada kawan seperjuangannya, meskipun beberapa dari mereka melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh dan bingung.

Kasen sama-sama tak pergi kemanapun hari ini. Ketika Kanesada membuka _shoji_ yang mengarah ke halaman, ada sosok familiar yang duduk di atas _zabuton_ , dengan jemari yang memegang cangkir berisi teh hijau seperti biasa.

"Ah, Kanesada, ada apa?"

Kanesada menunduk untuk beberapa detik, mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya. Kemudian, ia berjalan dan mendudukan diri di samping pria yang dibuat oleh klan yang sama dengan dirinya itu.

"Aku ingin memberikan coklat untukmu," kedua lengannya bergerak, memberikan bungkusan rapi berwarna ungu yang cocok dengan warna rambut Kasen.

"Ah, terima kasih." Kasen Kanesada meletakkan cangkir teh di tangannya dan dengan hati-hati membuka bungkusan itu.

Kanesada mengamati adegan itu dengan cemas.

"Mengapa coklat untukku lebih besar daripada yang kau berikan untuk yang lain?"

"Eh?"

"Aku melihat Sayo Samonji membawa coklat ini dengan tatapan kebingungan di wajahnya, tapi ukurannya lebih kecil daripada untukku."

Kasen menyeringai, tampak menikmati ekspresi wajah Kanesada yang tampak tak siap diberikan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Uh, aku, itu," Kanesada mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

 _Mengapa menyatakan perasaanku jauh lebih sulit daripada melawan setan di medan perang?!_

"Aku menyukaimu!"

 _Aku mengatakannya! Aku mengatakannya!_

Meskipun suaranya sepertinya sedikit terlalu keras, seperti teriakan Hijikata-sama saat akan melawan musuhnya.

Kasen tak bereaksi untuk sesaat. Ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Aku tahu."

Sepertinya semua orang sedang berusaha mengejutkan Kanesada hari itu.

"Apakah kau pikir aku tak mengetahuinya?" Kasen melanjutkan, mata hijaunya mengkilap jenaka.

Kanesada tertegun, lidahnya kelu, tubuhnya terasa kebas. Ia tak siap jika harus mendengar perkataan itu dari mulut Kasen sendiri.

"Dan, apakah kau tahu kalau aku ini tidak bisa makan kacang?"

Tentu saja Kanesada tidak tahu. Sekali lagi, ia ini idiot.

Kasen tersenyum—bukan, menyeringai, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Tapi," Kasen berujar lagi,"aku sangat mengapresiasi perasaanmu padaku."

Mereka terdiam untuk sesaat. Kanesada sama sekali tak tahu harus membalas perkataan itu dengan cara apa. Akal sehatnya memintanya untuk menyerah, meminta maaf dan berjanji agar tak mengulanginya lagi. Akal sehatnya pengecut, tak berani menghadapi orang yang disukainya.

Namun hatinya berkata lain, memintanya untuk tetap duduk di situ. Menjadi Kanesada idiot yang biasa berusaha mendekati Kasen-nya, tak peduli pada tahta dan riwayat hidup dengan tuan mereka dulu kala.

"Kanesada-san,"

Oh, sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengar namanya sendiri dipanggil oleh suara itu.

"Ada tiga hal utama dalam hidupku. Pertama, aku menyukai puisi-puisi yang indah. Sama seperti Tadaoki-sama yang mencintai seni dengan begitu hebatnya. Kedua, aku mencintai tuanku, tanpa peduli kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi untuk melindunginya."

Kasen berhenti sejenak, memandangi Kanesada yang memandanginya dengan raut wajah putus asa.

"Ketiga, aku mencintai pertarungan. Persilangan antara dua kubu, baik itu hitam, putih, maupun abu-abu. Kau tahu apa maksudku?"

Kanesada menggeleng.

Seringai itu muncul sekali lagi di bibir si pria berambut ungu. Dengan anggun ia mengangkat cangkir teh di sebelahnya dan meminum isinya.

"Artinya, emosi bernama cinta tak pernah jadi prioritas. Bukankah kau juga merasa ragu, apakah kalimat dengan arti luas seperti cinta dapat selaras dengan tugas kita sebagai pelindung?"

Mereka bukan manusia seperti sang tuan, bukan pula seonggok benda mati yang gunanya hanya untuk melukai seseorang.

"Ah, kalau begitu maa—"

"Tidak, kau salah tangkap, Kanesada."

Kanesada yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi kembali tak bergeming.

"Maksudku, cinta sepertinya terlalu kompleks bagi perasaanmu padaku. Tapi, aku tak menyangkal kalau aku pun merasa senang saat kau mau melakukan berbagai hal hanya untukku."

Pipi Kanesada memerah, harapannya timbul kembali.

"Kanesada," suara yang memanggil pria berambut panjang itu terdengar seperti bisikan kecil. Kemudian, jemari yang sedari tadi memegang cangkir teh dengan anggun itu perlahan mendekati wajah Kanesada, sebelum menyentuh kulitnya dengan gerakan lembut nan konstan, "terima kasih."

Izuminokami Kanesada kini mengerti maksud perkataan itu. Cinta bukan untuk mereka yang sehari-hari berjuang sebagai prajurit, bukan untuk mereka yang menghabiskan hidupnya mencintai tanpa disadari, apalagi hanya sekedar ucapan dan ikatan intim belaka.

Kemudian, Kasen berdiri, meninggalkannya duduk begitu saja, mendekati sebuah mesin pemutar musik yang dibawa tuan baru mereka pada dunia itu. Memutar melodi cinta yang katanya sangat populer di dunia naif sana.

'Spesial untuk orang tercinta,' begitu tulisan di sampulnya.

"Aku sangat menyukai lagu ini, kau tahu? Aruji-sama bilang lagu ini selalu membuatnya ingin mencintai."

Kanesada tersenyum, memandangi pemandangan itu dengan hati yang kini terasa ringan. Menikmati sisa-sisa hari yang segera berakhir dengan latar belakang senandung orang yang dicintainya dan angin yang tak pernah berhenti berhembus.

Hubungan mereka berdua tak akan pernah berubah, Kanesada dan Kasen akan terus berdampingan, setidaknya sampai dunia semu mereka akhirnya akan menghilang. Yang berubah hanya perasaan mereka, terikat bukan hanya dengan cinta seperti yang digembor-gemborkan dunia tak abadi di dimensi lain.

Mereka berdua hanya prajurit—pion-pion pelindung—yang tak sengaja jatuh hati.

fin.

* * *

Catatan:

Fanfiksi Touken Ranbu pertama saya, kritik dan saran sangat diterima.

(Untuk Delia-san, maafkan jika ada salah kata dan adegan yang terlalu OOC, salam cinta untuk KaneKasen :D)


End file.
